A Little HankiePankie
by Hikako
Summary: Guber and a student? Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own Boston Public, Scott Guber, or Becky Emerson. I am simply using the characters, setting, and time period for a small fan fiction.

I wrote this as a test to see how people would react, if I get enough good reviews I will continue with the story, or I will stop if I get enough bad reviews.

A Little Hankie-Pankie  
by Hikako

Scott Guber let out a yawn as he continued to pour over papers, files, and applications. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall and double-taked when he saw it read 9:52 PM. He felt his eyelids get heavy just looking at it, and he felt another yawn come on. Surpressing it as best he could he continued to scribble a few things a paper before getting up. 

He walked out into the deserted halls of Winslow High and made for the Teacher's Lounge. It was dark and slightly creeping in the school since everyone plus the janitors had already gone home. It was cold in the Teacher's Lounge but at least they had the best coffee in the school Scott thought as he found the flavor he wanted and started the machine up. It took several minutes during which Scott caught a little rest from the ever-present paper work which had accumulated during the week he had the flu. 

It always felt that no matter what he did to make everything go faster or more efficiently it simple caused everything to slow to an almost halt. The harder he tried to tackle the mountain, long-nights and no breaks during the day, it only seemed to feed the monster. Since the piece of legislation went through Congress making it mandatory to pay 1% of your income to your high schools the school had more money then it knew what to do with and more wanna-be teachers than money banging on their doors. 

Finally the coffee was done and Scott refilled his large, portable coffee cup and went back to his office. On the way he slowly sipped the rich, slightly vanilla flavored coffee, he felt the heat and taste go to his fingertips and seemed to revitalize them for the moment. Before he reached his office something caught his attention. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a blue coat hanging over the chair that Becky usually occupied when she wasn't dealing with visitors. 

Frowning he assumed she had forgotten it and walked over and picked it up. As he held it the strong floral perfume reached his nostrils and made him pause. For some reason Becky reminded him of a girl he once knew when he was younger, when he went to this very high school. Becky reminded him of a girl named Veronica Lyson, there were differences of course they were after all seperated by nearly 25 years. Veronica was a brunette and very tall, nearly 5' 6", she was quiet and demure and she dressed down. Unlike Becky who was blonde, perky, out-spoken, anything but demure, and she dressed to excentuate her sexuality. 

Something about the two of them though seemed to Scott almost like they were related. In the deep recesses of his mind Scott could hear the old rabbi's voice who taught him the Torah, _Could it be because your attracted to her?_ Scott shook his head slightly and cleared away the old memories of when he had asked the rabbi what it was about Veronica he couldn't get out of his mind. He let a small chuckle and made his way to his office. 

Scott nearly jumped out of his skin as he found Becky in his office, behind his desk and leaning over and organizing papers. The low-cut shirt she wore did help with his shock. "B-becky?" Scott stuttered as he made his way into the office. Becky's head shot up and she flashed a glorious smile that made his heart stop for a second. "Hey! I saw the light on and figured you were working late." she said as she stood up, Scott noticed her hair was slightly wet and inquired about it. 

"Oh, well after school I had practice in the gym to seven and then I hit the showers after a little extra practice. However my ride didn't show up and I don't have money for a cab. Since I saw your light on I figured you might give me a ride home?" she answered ending her question with a slightly raised eyebrow. Scott stood and considered before he responded, "I have a lot of work to do before I go home so it may be awhile." he said as walked over to her. Becky just smiled and replied, "But with me here, you'll get done loads sooner." 

The next half-hour was a blur for Scott of finishing papers, culling the flock of potential teachers, and trying to catch glimpses of Becky out of the corner of his eye. Besides a low-cut tank-top she also had on hip-hugger jeans that showed just the top of her thong a little bit of her butt when she bent over. Which, considering her elaborate system of organization included Scott's desk, his shelves, and part of the floor, was often. Scott felt ashamed to be looking at her like that but couldn't help the ardorous feelings arise in him. 

_Why not be attracted to her?_ a tiny voice in Scott's mind argued, _She's eighteen, an adult, and very good looking._ But then another voice broke in, _She's a student, you work with her everyday!_ With all this on his mind Scott was thankful she was there otherwise he couldn't have gotten any work done. Like her prediction, Becky's help caused her and Scott to leave in nearly half the time. As they made their ways down the halls Becky spoke up. 

"Thank you the ride, Mr. Guber." she said, "If my ride wasn't a complete idiot he probably could've remembered to pick me up." Scott smiled at her and waved the thanks away. "No problem, actually it was help otherwise I would've been here for another half-hour or hour doing that paper work." The night air was cold and Scott felt it go right to his bones and the pair made their way across the parking lot. Becky was shivering and her teeth were clattering before they made it to the car. 

Scott had the heat on full power and already he felt warmer after a few seconds. Becky stopped shivering and soon they were on their way down the practically deserted roads of Boston. After about ten minutes they arrived, with her directions, at Becky's house. However, it was clear to him that Becky was very uncomfortable when she spotted a car in the driveway. Scott saw her hand shaking slightly as extremely loud yells penetrated all the way to the street and into the car. 

"Becky." Scott spoke up, "Is something wrong?" It was an idiotic question to ask but Scott felt he had to ask it. Becky head shot up back and for a moment she looked like she forgot he was there. "No. No! Um... My dad is here and I, uh..." Before she could finish Scott injectted an offer, "I have a hide-a-bed," he said, "You can sleep on it if your not uncomfortable." Becky thought a few moments before agreeing and soon they driving away from the house and screams of Becky's homelife. 

"So..." Scott said after a few minutes, "Who was the 'he' that was suppose to pick you up?" Scott felt that was an okay subject since it was probably a friend or boyfriend, or a friend that aspired to be a boyfriend. Becky's answer was what Scott had come to expect from her. "Some jack-off who hoped to get in my pants tonight at some party." Scott couldn't help the chuckle that came from his mouth, soft as it was. 

"It's so weird, you think I would be an average teenager; falling over guys, drooling over jocks, and trying to shack up with any guy that moved." Becky continued on despite the chuckle, "You know, worrying over which colleges will except me, obsessing over me and my boyfriend getting married, and dealing with a pregnancy." Becky's voice dripped with disdain as she finished her tiny tiraid. "Like an _average_ teenager." She let out a soft scoff at that. 

"It's been my experience that nothing about you is normal Becky." Scott said as he smiled and continued to drive towards his home. It was a considerable distance from Becky's and despite the small conversation earlier the ride passed in almost complete silence. Finally they arrived in front of his home and the pair got out and walked to the door, shivering. 

Once inside Becky went to the bathroom, and Scott went to the living room and pulled out the hide-a-bed. A few minutes later Becky came out and helped Scott get the bed ready. "Do you need something to sleep in?" Scott asked, "I can wash your clothes for you tonight and find you something to wear inbetween." He said as they finished putting the comforter on. Scott got on of his old shirts and gave her it and then he went to his hall closet and got a pillow when he got back he immediately turned his back and began to apologize profusely. 

Becky immediately turned around and covered her nudeness with his shirt as blushed like an apple. He had walked in at a most inopportune time, while she had his shirt only part way on. Scott could only apologize as he put the pillow on the bed and walked out, trying with all his might to push the picture of her glorious form out of his mind. He immediately went to his room and tried to reorientate himself to getting ready for bed. 

As Scott began to fall asleep he thought about tomorrow. Saturday which meant he didn't have to go anywhere, since he didn't work on Saturdays. He also realized that Becky would still be with him tomorrow. _It going to be a long day._

TBC - Please Review 


End file.
